


Proper Respect

by mikkimouse



Series: Yes, Sir [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "You need to stop that."Keith frowned. "Stop what?"Oh no. Shiro wasn't going to be fooled by that. "You know what."The frown disappeared, and Keith blinked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."Shiro gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was actually going to have to admit this.  "You need to stop saying 'yes, sir' in the middle of a fight."





	Proper Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This was (roughly) the original idea I had for the prompt "Yes, Sir," before my brain grabbed the soulmate thing and ran with it. XD 
> 
> Thank you again to [domesticated-chaos](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/) and [cobrilee](http://cobrilee.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading. Y'all are the best. 
> 
> If I missed any tags, let me know!

Shiro flew Black into his hangar and yanked off his helmet. Thank God this battle had been—well, he hesitated to say "easy," but it hadn't been nearly as bad as some they'd been in. Regardless, he was grateful it hadn't been more difficult, because Keith was apparently determined to drive him to distraction in every one of their fights. 

It was long past time that Shiro talk to him about it. __  
  
He cornered Keith in the corridor outside Red's hangar, out of sight of everyone else and far enough away that no one would overhear their conversation. "You need to stop that." 

Keith frowned. "Stop what?" 

Oh no. Shiro wasn't going to be fooled by that. "You know what." 

The frown disappeared, and Keith blinked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Shiro gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was actually going to have to admit this. "You need to stop saying 'yes, sir' in the middle of a fight." 

The innocent blinking continued, like Keith wasn't well aware of what he was saying. "But I was always taught to show proper respect to my commanding officers." 

There were a lot of things Shiro could handle in the middle of a battle. Keith's earnest voice saying _yes, sir_ was not one of them, no matter _what_ proper respect he thought it showed. " _Keith_."

"Yes, sir?" 

The words sent a jolt of heat down Shiro's spine. He bit his lip. "I mean it. Stop that." 

"Yes, sir." 

He was doing this on purpose, the little shit. Shiro lowered his voice. "You know it makes it difficult for me to concentrate. And concentrating during a fight is important." 

"Yes, sir. I completely understand." 

Shiro could feel the heat creeping into his face, now, and he was ridiculously glad no one else was around to see. "If you completely understood, you'd stop _doing it_."

"But we're not in the middle of a fight _now_." Keith reached up and tugged on the corner of his chest plate. "Are we?" 

"Because I can't tell you 'stop saying my soulmark in the middle of battle' _while_ we're in the middle of a battle," Shiro said. "You keep doing it, and it's only a matter of time before Pidge, at least, figures it out. And do you really think she's going to let it go?" 

Keith cut his eyes to the other side of the hallway and glared. "She would if I asked her to," he grumbled. 

Shiro rolled his eyes. He'd heard enough about Pidge from Matt that he knew the chances of her _not_ teasing them constantly were slim indeed. 

It wasn't that they were keeping it a secret, exactly, but Shiro had always been of the mind that your relationship with your soulmate was your own business. As it was, the others already knew more about his life than he wanted them to, and this...this, he wanted to keep private. 

He'd asked Keith if he wanted to tell anyone, and the comically appalled look Keith had given him had Shiro laughing so hard he'd nearly fallen out of their bed. 

So they kept it to themselves. Admittedly, Shiro was kind of surprised none of the others _had_ figured it out—he and Keith weren't exactly subtle with their affection—but so far, no one else had said a word. Either the others were respecting their decision to keep it quiet, or they hadn't put two and two together. Really, it was a toss-up with this group. 

Shiro took Keith's hands in his and brushed a kiss across the backs of his gloves, right above where he knew Keith's soulmark was. "All I'm asking is that you stop trying to distract me while I'm trying to make sure we all stay alive."

Keith continued to glare, but this time it was directed at the corner of Shiro's chest plate. "I'm not trying to distract you." 

Shiro snorted, because he knew Keith knew damn well what those words did to him.

"I'm not _only_ trying to distract you," Keith corrected. "I just...like the reminder. That it's there. That you're still mine and I'm still yours." He lifted his gaze to meet Shiro's eyes. "And I feel like you need to hear that, too." 

Shiro sighed. He had to admit, Keith wasn't entirely wrong. Even though he knew they were soulmates, knew the bond hadn't been broken when the Galra had taken his arm, knew that he'd gotten his soulmark _back_ , there were still days it felt surreal. Like he would wake up, and all of this would turn out to be a dream. 

Hearing Keith say "yes, sir" and knowing what it meant to the two of them helped with that. However, it _also_ got Shiro thinking about all the other times Keith said it. Usually when they were in bed. With a lot less clothing between them, with Keith's lips hovering over the soulmark as he said the words. 

That was not a good distraction to have in the middle of a battle against one of the robeasts. 

"I understand that," Shiro said. "But...maybe you could save those reminders until _after_ we're out of harm's way?" He pushed a lock of Keith's hair out of his face. "I don't want something to happen to you because I was too busy thinking about all the things I want to do _with_ you." 

Keith's mouth tipped up into a brief, soft smile before he pushed it back down into a frown, and then it expanded into a slow smirk. "Just when we're fighting, though, right?" 

Shiro nodded, relieved. "Just when we're fighting." 

The smirk got wider. "Yes, sir." 

Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to be relieved. "Are you agreeing with me, or are you trying to distract me again?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Shiro groaned. "You're killing me, you know that?" 

Keith looped his arms around Shiro's neck. "Yes, sir."

Shiro picked him up and pinned him against the wall so he could more easily kiss him into silence. From the way Keith's arms and legs tightened around him, Shiro guessed this was what he had been hoping for. 

One of these days, he'd worry that it was so easy for Keith to push his buttons. Today was not that day. 

"I mean that," Shiro said when he broke away to breathe. "You're going to stop saying it when we're in a fight?" 

A slow grin spread across Keith's face. "Yes, s—" 

Shiro kissed him again. They could talk about it more later. 

Much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this series and for your lovely comments! <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
